Brillant
by Ilunae
Summary: Ce n'était pas facile de se faire des amis pour quelqu'un d'aussi brillant qu'Aoyama.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Iiyama et Tsuchako.

* * *

Ce n'était pas facile de se faire des amis pour quelqu'un d'aussi brillant qu'Aoyama. Il avait toujours été décalé par rapport aux autres. Les autres enfants ne pouvaient pas le comprendre et, jouaient entre eux. Il s'était dit que cela n'était pas grave, cependant.

Sa seule compagnie lui suffisait. Il était spécial, après tout. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres enfants. Il devait aussi apprendre à contrôler son alter. Comme le sien n'était pas adapté à son corps, il devait faire plus d'efforts que les autres.

Il ne s'était pas découragé à cause de cela. Il avait toujours eu l'intention de devenir un héro. Comme cela, le monde entier pourrait voir à quel point il était brillant. Il montrerait à tout le monde qu'il pouvait le faire.

Il s'était entraîné dur pour maîtriser son alter. Quand cela avait été le moment, il avait décidé de passer les examens d'entrée de Yuei. Bien sûr, quelqu'un d'aussi spécial que lui ne pouvait entrer que dans la meilleure école qui existait.

Sans surprise, il avait été reçu. A Yuei, il rencontra beaucoup d'autres élèves particuliers. Aoyama devait reconnaître que la plupart de ses camarades avaient quelque chose de particulier. Aucun ne brillait comme lui, cependant. Il se sentait donc toujours décalé par rapport à eux.

Il avait cependant rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Il y avait un autre élève dont le corps n'était pas adapté à son alter. Dès qu'il avait vu Midoriya utiliser son alter, il l'avait tout de suite compris.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu envie d'aller vers quelqu'un. Il ne l'avait pas fait en début d'année, cependant. Aoyama s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas facile d'aller vers les autres.

Surtout que Midoriya était quelqu'un de très bien entouré. Dès les premiers jours, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Iida et Uraraka. C'était difficile de se mélanger à un groupe. D'autant plus qu'il était trop brillant pour eux.

Il s'était donc encore une fois mis à l'écart. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'observer ses camarades. Comme il était souvent seul, il était très doué pour cela. Cela lui permettait d'en savoir plus sur eux.

Aoyama avait pu voir que Midoriya n'avait pas le même parcours que lui. Déjà son camarade ne maîtrisait pas du tout son alter. A cause de cela, il se blessait souvent et finissait à l'infirmerie. Cela inquiétait beaucoup Aoyama, d'ailleurs. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Midoriya avait aussi un ami d'enfance qui était dans leur classe. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner comme il passait son temps à l'appeler Kacchan. La relation entre ces deux-là restait un mystère pour Aoyama.

Ils ne s'entendaient pas au début de l'année mais, il y avait bien un lien entre eux. Bakugou avait beau râlé sur Midoriya, il observait tout ce qu'il faisait. Dès que quelqu'un parlait de son ami d'enfance, il écoutait. Il le laissait aussi l'appeler Kacchan. Leur relation était donc bizarre.

Avec le temps, Aoyama avait eu envie de se mêler à ses camarades. Il n'avait pas su s'y prendre cependant. Il avait bien essayait avec Uraraka mais, cela n'avait pas bien marché. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.

"Je veux faire partie de la classe !" avait-il à Iida pendant l'examen pour les permis.

Il avait ensuite décidé de se sacrifier en se mettant à découvert. S'il pouvait aider ses camarades à passer cette épreuve, il serait content. Son plan avait bien fonctionné. Il avait réussi à réunir tous ses camarades qui n'étaient pas encore passés grâce à son rayon laser.

"Tu as toujours fait partie de la classe !" lui avait dit Iida au moment ils avaient passé l'épreuve.

Cette remarque lui avait fait chaud au cœur. En fin de compte, Aoyama avait réussi à avoir son permis ce jour-là. Il était fier de lui. D'autant plus que la majorité de ses camarades avait réussi, aussi.

Il lui fallut attendre un peu avant de se décider pour se rapprocher de Midoriya. Il avait commencé à lui offrir du fromage pour lui donner de l'énergie. Ce n'était pas facile de se faire des amis.

Aoyama finit par lui parler de son alter et, de la raison pour laquelle il devait toujours porter sa ceinture. Depuis, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis. Ils passaient donc beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Il avait aussi commencé à parler plus avec les autres. Au début, il avait été surpris de voir que tout le monde l'acceptait aussi facilement. Il était heureux de faire partie de la classe A.

Il était aussi content pour Midoriya. Avec le temps, son ami contrôlait beaucoup mieux son alter. Ce qui était un soulagement pour tout le monde. Ils n'avaient plus à avoir peur de le retrouver à l'infirmerie à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait.

Sa relation avec Bakugou s'était beaucoup améliorée aussi. Cela faisait chaud au cœur de voir deux amis d'enfance se retrouver comme cela. L'année suivante, il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là.

Aoyama avait donc décidé de proposer son aide à son ami.

"C'est gentil Aoyama-kun mais, je n'en ai pas besoin !"

"Tu es sûr, mon ami ?"

"Mais oui, je peux me débrouiller tout seul !"

"Bien si tu le dis !"

Il lui avait fait confiance au début. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela avait juste été une stratégie pour s'esquiver. Après tout, Midoriya était quelqu'un de déterminé. La preuve était qu'il faisait tout pour devenir un grand héro comme All Might.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas pour ce qui était de sa vie amoureuse. Aoyama s'en était rendu compte après en avoir parlé plusieurs fois avec son ami. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul qui lui en avait parlé. Uraraka s'était retrouvée face à un mur.

Il avait été surpris quand Uraraka lui en avait parlé. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air triste de savoir que Midoriya aimait Bakugou. Puis, il avait appris plus tard qu'elle sortait avec Asui. C'était une bonne chose pour elle. Comme cela, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle.

Les autres élèves avaient commencé à prendre des paris entre eux. Aoyama avait décidé d'y participer. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Surtout s'il pouvait aider son ami tout en gagnant de l'argent.

Ils avaient dû se mettre à plusieurs pour arriver à les mettre ensemble. Iida avait tenté de les arrêter mais, ils avaient tout fait dans son dos. Aoyama avait été chargé de le tenir à l'écart.

Cela n'avait pas été difficile pour lui. Il avait juste eu besoin de prétexter vouloir un rendez-vous avec lui. Comme cela le reste du groupe avait le champs libre.

Il était fier de son groupe en tout cas. Il pouvait désormais aider son ami pour ses rendez-vous.

"Ce n'est pas la peine, Aoyama-kun !"

"Mais si mon ami ! C'est important d'avoir une bonne tenue pour un premier rendez-vous !"

"Bon d'accord !"

"Tu vas voir ! Tu seras aussi brillant que moi !"

"Haha !"

Aoyama était content d'être là pour aider ses amis quand ils en avaient besoin. Il était content d'être tombé dans la classe A. Il avait pu faire la connaissance de personnes formidables.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
